Amor Correspondido
by Sakura Diethel
Summary: Un muy tierno Takouji, leánlo, de verdad que está muy romántico...Déjen Review porfis


Sakura-DF:¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!, bueno, aquí les traigo otro de mis fanfics, y espero que les guste mucho ^_^ 

Takuya: ¿ y de que se trata esta vez?

Sakura-DF: se trata de lo que más te gusta

Takuya: ¿es un Takouji?

Sakura-DF: si, ¿o es que acaso te gusta algo más?  
Takuya: ahora que lo pienso no...

Kouji: Sakura, ¿por qué me haces esto?

Sakura-DF: ¿a que te refieres?

Kouji: ¿que acaso no ves que por tus historias me estoy enamorando de este cretino?

Takuya: oye, ¿a quien llamas cretino?

Kouji: a ti, ¿qué acaso hay otro?

Takuya: ¬ ¬*, no te golpeo sólo porque me gustas, Kouji, o si no ya te hubiera matado

Kouji: ¬ ¬** no si yo te mato primero imbécil

Sakura-DF: ya chicos, cálmense

Takuya: está bien, pero sólo, porque quiero ver esa linda historia en donde Kouji me ama n///n

Kouji: ù_ú*

Sakura-DF: ya, comencemos con el Takouji

Kouji: los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad de Sakura, pero este ridículo fanfic si

Takuya: no es ridículo, mi cielo

Kouji: ¡¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS MI CIELO!!!

Sakura: ^ ^U mejor comencemos****

********************************************************************************************

       

      ¤ **ÅMØ® ****¢****Ø®®****e****§þØnÐ¡ÐØ **¤

-¿Hola?-Takuya contesta el teléfono que había estado sonando hace mucho rato en su casa

-Por qué diablos no contestabas idiota-dice Kouji un poco furioso

-Lo siento, es que recién llegué a mi casa, Kouji

-Y se puede saber en donde rayos estabas?

-eso no te importa

-No me trates así, inepto

-Yo te hablo como quiero

-No, a mí no me tratas así

-sí, sí, como quieras, pero... ¿por qué llamaste?

-¿eh?...idiota, por estar discutiendo contigo casi se me olvida

-je je, en ese caso... ¿no serás tu el idiota?

-ya cállate, imbécil

-y tú deja de insultarme

-...está bien Takuya

-Kouji, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-pues... porque me hiciste caso

-¿y eso que?, sólo trato de ser más amable

-Kouji... creo que ahora si enloqueciste

-cállate, sólo trato de ser más amable contigo, porque...

-¿por qué?

-pronto lo sabrás... además es por eso que llamo... -Kouji se ponía cada vez más nervioso

-Kouji... te juro que no entiendo nada de lo que dices

-no importa, luego entenderás...

-¿eh?

-nada, Takuya yo... me preguntaba si tú...

-¿si yo que?

-no interrumpas, bueno..yo quería pedirte que... estés en el parque a las 5:00 PM

-¿y eso por qué?

-solo hazlo si, sé que lo harás...bueno adiós

-Kouji espera... rayos, colgó. Para que querrá que vaya al parque?...bueno ni modo, tendré que ir

*************************************************************************************************************************

-¿Tu crees que funcione?

-claro, no puede fallar, tú sólo hazme caso

-bueno... si tú lo dices...

-además, tu... ¿lo amas verdad?

-claro que sí, él es todo para mí, es la razón de mi existir

-vaya si que estás enamorado

-si...,pero...

-¿pero qué?

-el no lo sabe...

-pero lo sabrá

-¿y si él no siente lo mismo por mí?

-Claro que siente lo mismo por ti, no te preocupes kouji

-eso espero, Koichi

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Parque-4:35 PM

-¿y que tal si no viene?

-vendrá, estoy seguro que vendrá

-¿y como estás tan seguro?

-se lo pediste ¿no?

-sí

-pues ahí está tu respuesta

-¿eh?

-créeme, él haría lo que fuera si tu se lo pides

-no estoy seguro de eso...

-pues entonces mira

-¿que cosa?

-ahí esta

-¿que? ,pero si aún no son la 5:00, ¿o si?

-no, llegó antes

-no debió hacer eso

-¿por qué no?

-pues... es que no estoy seguro de estar listo

-lo harás bien Kouji

-no lo sé

-como sea tienes que ir quieras o no

-pero... yo...

-nada de peros, ¡ya anda Kouji!-Koichi empuja a Kouji hacia donde está Takuya

-¡Kouji!

-Takuya... eh... -Kouji mira a Koichi con odio

-¿Que sucede?

-¿eh?, nada, nada Takuya

-y...¿para que querías que viniera?

-lo que sucede es... que... pues... yo... tengo algo que decirte

-¿Que cosa?-Kouji se pone totalmente rojo

-¿Que sucede Kouji?

-eh... bueno... yo...

-¿vas a decirme o no?

-si, pero sabes... es algo difícil, porque... -Kouji no puedo terminar por que sintió de pronto los dulces labios de Takuya posándose encima de los suyos...

-lo siento Kouji... es que yo...

-No lo sientas... -Luego Kouji besó a Takuya

-¿Eh?

-La verdad es que lo que quería decirte es que... yo te amo Takuya

-Kouji yo... también te amo-Luego se abrazaron el uno al otro y se besaron apasionadamente...

ƒ¡n 

*************************************************************************************************************************

Takuya: que hermoso n///n, de veras te quedó muy bien

Sakura-DF: ahora si aprecias mi trabajo

Koichi: uuuyyy Kouji, parece que no es nada mentira que te gusta Takuya

Kouji: ¿Koichi?, ¿que haces aquí?

Koichi: sólo vine a ver si había algo interesante

Kouji: aquí no hay nada interesante, sólo está este estúpido fanfic

Sakura-DF: bueno Kouji, para la próxima escribo algo que te guste

Takuya: ¿qué?, ¿o sea que más hay más Takouji?

Sakura-DF: yo no he dicho eso, lo único que dije fue que el próximo no sería Takouji

Takuya: ;____; que cruel eres, yo quería más T_T

Kouji: ¿y con quién me pondrás en el próximo?

Sakura-DF: con tu hermano...

Kouji y Koichi: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!

Sakura-DF: sólo bromeaba, te pondré con una chica, pero no será Zoe

Kouji: pues eso está mucho mejor

Takuya: ;___; me cambiarás por una chica T___T que malo eres

Sakura-DF: ^_^U ya Takuya, habrá más Takouji...quizás...

Takuya: más te vale

Sakura-DF: bueno ya vasta, esto está saliendo muy largo

Kouji: tienes razón

Sakura-DF: espero que les haya gustado este Takouji

Takuya: si está muy lindo, así que ¡¡dejen review!!!

Sakura-DF: nos vemos n_n

Todos: ¡¡¡Sayonaris!!! J 


End file.
